


Good Things Happen

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Empty (Supernatural), Castiel’s deal with the empty, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Saves Castiel, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Castiel wakes up in the empty and hears someone calling his name.
Relationships: Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	Good Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just had this ready to post (because 15x18 is STILL giving me emotions. How dare it.) when I learned Biden won. So yeah, good things DO happen. 
> 
> I’m really freaking happy.

Darkness, full and complete, greeted Cas as he managed to pull himself out of sleep—if that was even what the hellish unawareness in the empty could be called. He could feel the slippery fog-like tentacles of The Shadow move over him as he struggled to stay conscious.

_No._

Cas lifted an arm, which took much more effort than it should have, and could feel it break through the closest approximation of ‘ground’ that The Empty had. The buzz of white noise filled his head, threatening to drag him back down. Pushing past it the best he could, Cas hauled his stiff body into the illusion of a sitting position. His chest ached, and the static-sounds flared again. Spots danced in front of Cas’ eyes.

_‘Cas, I hope you’ve got your ears on. Just stay awake, I’m coming for you.’_

Cas tilted his head. _Dean?_ Hope spurring him on, he managed to stand. His legs felt like jelly, his head pounded, and he was half-sure he was dreaming the whole thing, but that wasn’t going to stop him from trying to follow that voice.

_‘You still there?’_

A small, flickering line appeared in the distance and Cas stumbled towards it, his legs not wanting to cooperate. As he came closer, he could see the rift spark and split. And then someone came though it.

“Dean!” Cas shouted, emotion catching in his dry throat and making his already horse voice even raspier.

Suddenly Dean was in front of him, hands on Cas’ shoulders, half-pulling, half-carrying him back to and through the rift. Cas tripped and fell into Dean’s chest as they came through the tear in reality. Dean caught him before his legs could give out, luckily, and steadied him.

Looking around— _had the world always been so bright?_ —Cas realized they were in a field. “Wh-where?”

“Open land outside Lebanon,” Dean explained. “Jack said the amount of mojo he needed to do this wasn’t exactly safe for people.” Dean started to gently guide Cas over the grass, which was splayed out in a way that made it look like a spaceship had crash landed where him and Dean were standing. “He’s okay—Sam, too.” Dean smiled slightly. “They should be over that hill.” He pointed to a rise in the earth. Cas stopped, placing a shaking hand on Dean’s upper arm.

“Why?” he asked, his face a map of confusion. The space between his eyebrows creased, and he looked Dean in the eyes for the first time since he had come back. “How?” He tilted his head. “I was supposed to be gone. I don’t... You should hate me. There’s no way...”

“What’s the matter, Cas?” Dean asked. “You don’t think you deserve to be saved?”

Tears gathered in Cas’ eyes at the familiar words. “There’s no way this is real.”

Dean frowned slightly pulled Cas into a tight hug. “Feel this? This is real, I’m real, and you’re here with me.” He pulled back from the hug so he could see Cas’ eyes again. “We’re real.” Cas could feel himself shaking, and leaned into Dean’s solidness. Dean was real, Dean was here, and Dean had brought him back. Cas still couldn’t believe it, and Dean must have seen the doubt on his face, because he continued: “Good things happen, Cas.”

“I don’t understand...”

“It’s okay, I’ll explain everything later.” Dean rubbed small circles into Cas’ tense shoulders as he spoke. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
